sofiafandomcom-20200213-history
Scrambled Pets
"Scrambled Pets" is the thirty-ninth episode of the Disney Junior animated series, Sofia the First. It premiered on October 17, 2014, and is the fifteenth episode of the second season. Overview Sofia and her friends regret their decision to bring their pets to school after Clover and the rest of the animals get scrambled in a sorcery class accident. Plot Sofia, James, Amber, and their friend Vivian are in the play area, playing with their pets: Clover, Freedo, Praline, and Crackle. While playing fetch, Freedo keeps bumping into Praline, much to the peacock's annoyance. Amber tries to comfort Praline by giving him some apple slices, only to find them all gone because Clover took them all and is eating them while he and Crackle are playing on the seesaw. After Freedo bumps into Praline again and knocks Clover and Crackle off the seesaw, Amber complains to James that his baboon keeps bumping into all the other pets, but James defends him stating the playground is too small. Amber agrees with him and thinks they should bring their pets to the playground at Royal Prep. James and Vivian think it's a great idea, but Sofia doesn't because bringing pets to school is against the rules. Vivian tells her that Crackle will be sad if Clover doesn't come, and James and Amber encourage her, so Sofia joins in, despite her misgivings about it. The next day, the quartet sneak their pets in and so far all goes well. In sorcery class, Professor Popov is serving as a substitute teacher because the three good fairies, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, are giving a new student, Princess Zooey, and her mother, Queen Avery, a tour of the school. He teaches the class how to make the Mix Up Potion, a potion that mixes up any two things, which he demonstrates on an apple and an orange. All the apples and oranges attract the attention of Clover and Praline. Luckily, Popov doesn't see them and hands everyone what they need for the potion. Just then, Popov is informed that the magic tap shoes have gotten loose again and leaves to take care of it. Sofia's misgivings resurface because he almost saw the pets, but Amber tells her to relax and that there's nothing to worry about. But Sofia's concerns soon become a frightening reality when James drops an apple and Praline goes after it, revealing himself to the class. Soon, Clover and Freedo come out and help themselves to the fruit. Crackle comes out and tries to stop them and the ruckus they make spills the potion on them. Clover is mixed up with Crackle and Freedo is mixed up with Praline, much to the peacock's dismay. Things get worse when Freedo sees a ball and feels the urge to fetch it and Praline goes after him. The kids decide to get their pets back before the teachers see them. Before leaving, Sofia apologizes to Clover and Crackle and promises to fix everything as soon as they find Praline and Freedo. After the quartet leaves, Clover and Crackle decide to go look for Freedo and Praline themselves, but they struggle with being each other. While Sofia, Amber, James, and Vivian are out on the school grounds looking for their pets, the Fairies are nearby showing Princess Zooey and Queen Avery around. Meanwhile, Clover and Crackle are still struggling with being each other and, through a song, they gain a better understanding of each other because of this. The kids find Freedo and Praline and head back, only to find Clover and Crackle gone. Sofia is ready to go to the teachers and confess, but Amber tells her they can handle this themselves, which James and Vivian agree to because they don't want to get in trouble. Amber and James try to get Freedo back to normal, but they only succeed in making him a giant with an Enlargement Potion. Meanwhile, Sofia and Vivian find Clover and Crackle, and get back just in time to discover what Amber and James have done. Freedo heads toward the gym, leading the fairies to discover the scrambled pets. The Fairies demand an explanation, and Sofia tells them what they did and what happened. The Fairies are disappointed, but they give the kids the antidotes to the two potions. After a struggle with Freedo, the four pets are returned to normal. Popov also finally catches the magic tap shoes and Zooey agrees to enroll at Royal Prep. On the way home, Sofia apologizes to Clover for what happened and Clover tells her it wasn't so bad. Crackle also admits it was great fun being half rabbit and, after stating they should do it again, she holds up a vial of Mix-Up Potion. Sofia and all the other animals scream a resounding "NO!" except Freedo who squeals a resounding "YES!" with delight. The other three animals leap on Crackle causing her to drop the vial and spill the potion of themselves, resulting in them getting mixed up once again. Cast *Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Coco Grayson as Princess Hildegard *Tyler Merna as Prince James *Wayne Brady as Clover *Ellie Kemper as Crackle *Sabrina Carpenter as Princess Vivian *Fiona Bishop as Princess Zooey *Mick Wingert as Freedo *Keith Ferguson as Praline *Kath Soucie as Queen Avery *Barbara Dirickson as Flora *Russi Taylor as Fauna *Tress MacNeille as Merryweather *Jim Cummings as Professor Popov Transcript Gallery Scrambled-Pets1.png Scrambled-Pets2.png Scrambled-Pets3.png Scrambled-Pets4.png Scrambled-Pets5.png Scrambled-Pets6.png Scrambled-Pets7.png Scrambled-Pets8.png Scrambled-Pets9.png Scrambled-Pets10.png Scrambled-Pets11.png Scrambled-Pets12.png Scrambled-Pets13.png Scrambled-Pets14.png Scrambled-Pets15.png Scrambled-Pets16.png Scrambled-Pets17.png Scrambled-Pets18.png Scrambled-Pets19.png Scrambled-Pets20.png Scrambled-Pets21.png Scrambled-Pets22.png Scrambled-Pets23.png Scrambled-Pets24.png Scrambled-Pets25.png Scrambled-Pets26.png Scrambled-Pets27.png Scrambled-Pets28.png Scrambled-Pets29.png Scrambled-Pets30.png Scrambled-Pets31.png Scrambled-Pets32.png Scrambled-Pets33.png Scrambled-Pets34.png Scrambled-Pets35.png Scrambled-Pets36.png Scrambled-Pets37.png Scrambled-Pets38.png Scrambled-Pets39.png Scrambled-Pets40.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes